Rain
by 321Technonote123
Summary: Link is upset that he has to trek around with his friend in some rain. Fortunately, she is kind enough to cheer him up, while also teasing him. R&R please.


**Forgive me for sinning.**

 **Okay, so, um... This was originally for a friend of mine (she's awesome, but I'm not giving you her name). But, uh... Heheh... Being the idiot I am, I decided to... ya know... Want to post this here? Yeah, heheh. Screw me.**

 **But, uh... I hope you enjoy XD Reviews also would be appreciated ;w;**

* * *

Rain.

That's all it had been doing ever since this morning. Rain here, rain there, rain **everywhere.** Literally.  
Link hugged himself and shivered as the cold droplets of water hit his face and shoulders and back. His expression was cross, no hints of good emotions there. The corners of his mouth went down as far as they could go with his lips protruded forward in a pout. His sapphire eyes, though usually holding calmness and adulthood, were practically slits from his childish hatred for the rain. Tremors ran through his entire body, making him jerk this way and that way as it tried to heat up his freezing body. He couldn't hold any less of a grudge against the rain.  
His mind thought bitter and harsh words to describe the water would put Rusl's and Uli's parenthood to shame.

"Ugh! Why do we even have to travel through this rain? Couldn't we wait until the storm passes?" Link pouted grumpily. He was acting amazingly like an adolescent. Usually, he would act like a big brother, protective and responsible most the time, but would also have some time to play.  
His companion, which could be mistaken as the hero (or maybe monster) with her size, merely grinned, was not minding the drops as they soaked her wings and fur. "You want to save lover girl, don't you? The quickest way possible to do so is by traveling around and doing a bunch of 'hero stuff', even if it is raining," Lunet chuckled slyly as she strode by his side with playful, little kicks.  
The male glared at her, blushing lightly at the name that Zelda was given. He looked away with a pout, "She's not my lover..." He sighed and rolled his head back her way, still giving her an unamused pout, "Anyway, why are _you_ so happy? I thought dogs didn't like the ra- OW!" He hissed at her in return for the swat in the back of the head with her wet and heavy tail.  
Lunet pouted childishly, not...all that surprising, actually. "First off, I'm not a dog, dork. I'm a Bevingad. Be-vin-gad. Secondly, I like the rain.~" She smiled and looked up at the gray clouds, her tail waving behind her, somehow finding enjoyment in the dull sight. "It helps cool me off, and the feel of it sticking to my back and cheeks is...somehow, really relaxing and nice. Especially when it's in the summer and everything feels like it's on fire. Oh gods, but they don't even relate to the Goron's caves in Death Mountain. Sheesh!" In remembrance of going into those horrid caverns, she gave a slight shiver to remember a couple of burns she unfortunately got. One of her worse ones were actually still healing, though in the process of becoming a scar.  
"Haha... Yeah," Link chuckled, actually finding enjoyment in remembering his little adventure in those caverns. While there were a few cuts, bruises, and maybe a minor burn or two he got, he still seemed to enjoy slicing down those enemies. Even better was all the heat in the caverns. It had been harsh at times, but there were times where he felt like there was a nice fireplace in his way. He would just enjoy to settle down for a moment and enjoy it. It certainly did beat this rain.  
The learning hero sighed, shaking his head and trying to pull his hair out of his face. "I still don't get it. You're a..." a certain glance from Lunet made him pause, "You-. You have fur, at least. Doesn't it bother you that it's _always_ sticking to you?"  
The female smirked and shrugged, placing her hands behind her head, "Maybe a little, but I can live with it. It's just a little rain. It doesn't bother me too much. Although, I do feel a bit more heavy, my wings especially. As nice as they are, they get really heavy from all the water. So...I suppose there is a downside to it. But, eh. I can deal with it." Lunet then turned to him with a sideways grin, "And what about you, farmer boy?~ Why do you not like the rain?"  
Still hugging himself, the alternatively-named farmer boy grinned slightly, thinking of quite a few reasons not to like the rain. "For one, it's wet. It gets all in your clothes and makes them thick and heavy. Not only that, it makes you really cold and is just _freezing_ . Whenever you walk around somewhere that is _dry_ , it then gets wet. It makes you ache all around... Do I need to name any more reasons?" He looked up at a grinning beast, glaring at her expression and any more reasons he could think of on why he hated rain.

"So you get a little wet and cold. Oh well. It's not like it's going to kill you," she chuckled, not heeding his 'oh-so dangerous' examples of why to avoid rain.  
However, that was where there was flaw in her argument. The Hylian huffed with a slight smirk, being a bit cocky himself. "Actually, I've heard that you can. You catch a bad disease that can be fatal if not properly treated, and then you _die_ ," he grinned, hissing out the last word as if he were trying to scare her, just by mentioning it.  
Lunet snickered softly at the last word and how it was pronounced. Still, she shrugged it off and playfully commented, "Oh well.~ Guess I'm going to die from a little rain because I caught a cold." She then gave a soft laugh as her imagination actually made her think about that. "That would truly be a terrible death, indeed," she murmured half to herself as she rubbed her chin.  
Link groaned, rubbing his pale face and red cheeks, aggravated that she was putting salt on the wound. "You're hopeless," he snorted, giving her a little glare. To which she gleefully gave a cocky grin back to counter his expression. She mocked him silently with it, as if to say a sly 'I know'.

Sighing in defeat, he turned away and kept his bitter thoughts to himself. Lunet smiled and turned away for a while, not thinking of anything else to mock his fragile ego. She gave a glance back to Link, now beginning to think of how pneumonia worked. Her smile slowly fell and pits began to feel worry for her friend. She had taken careful notice that his nose and cheeks were redder and skin a bit more pale. She knew, whether or not she were a mere human, that it wasn't supposed to look that color. She opened one of her heavy and dripping wings, swinging it above her friend to shield him from the rain.  
Link stared silently at the muddy ground, glaring at the way it squished beneath his boots. It took him a moment to realize the sound and the shadow over his own. He looked up, taking note of the wing, then the genuinely sweet smile from Lunet. He stared a moment to gawk at her, then smiled back, huddling a little closer.

"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."

Silence bathed them for another period of time. Link hadn't gotten any drier, but at least didn't have as many drop to hit his face. It took them a while before Lunet decided to take the reigns, "Why don't we find a cave or something to hide in until the storms passes? You're probably going to catch a cold sooner or later."  
Once more, he looked up, and then smiled. "I think that would be best," he agreed. "It's still pretty chilly."

The two came across a dark cave a while later, taking refugee in it and deciding to camp there for the while. Both of them shook off with Lunet to laugh at Link as he got a bunch of water on him, and him to laugh back at her for being poofy. The Bevingad had summoned a few bits of wood and sticks for firewood. Link ended up leaving for a while to get the rocks to surround it, whether it was necessary or not. He left once more after he brought the rocks and returning long later with some berries and some meat to cook for the two of them. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough for Lunet, but it would at least satisfy a bit of her stomach and Link's.

The two of them sat around the fire, Lunet circling the rocks and heat. Link sat against her side, hazily watching as the ashes rose up and popped pleasantly. Lunet watched the same, enjoying the warmth it portrayed. She didn't care at this moment that she looked similar to a dog, and frankly she did not care. It felt oddly comfortable to be in this position. Link didn't care either, content with using her as a big, comfy bed. Her fur was quite soft and body quite cozy. The only downsides was her moving around.  
That was not the case now. As tired as the fire was making him, it was not night yet and he still was not ready to sleep. His mind began to wander, letting it settle itself on Lunet's whereabouts and origins.

"Lunet?" The female opened an eye to look at him. "Does all of your species look similar to you?" he asked dumbly, half his mind actually in the question.  
She smiled, raising her head up from her crossed arms. "Of course, dork. Why wouldn't they look like me?"  
Realizing his mistake, he looked away, blushing lightly in embarrassment. "Oh..."  
She gave a soft chortle at his reaction. Her own thoughts began to recall the various histories of Bevingads. Her statement wasn't entirely true. "...Actually," her word caught Link's attention, "Not everyone has a few certain traits to them. I actually have feathered wings, as do all the others that are a part of the Royal Family. The- um... Not commoners... Ah... No, not lesser beings..." She murmured to herself, feeling a bit guilty of the words that came to her mind as she tried to think of the right words. "Um... Well... Basically everyone who doesn't have the blood of the Royal Family in them has webbed wings." Lunet gave a shy grin, as if to apologize for not phrasing her words right.  
Her friend didn't mind and merely chuckled. "Really? Why is that?" he cooed, genuinely curious. His head cocked and his sapphire eyes glinting with the flames from the fire.  
Lunet chuckled, sitting upright and depriving Link of a soft and warm backrest. She bashfully rubbed the back of her head, lowering her ears and grinning timidly. "Well... There's a bit of a story to the reason why that is, actually. Do...Do you want to hear it?" She looked almost pleadingly at him, half wanting to actually tell him about her culture and backstory. Of course, Link was eager to agree, causing her to laugh. She let him shift a bit so he could look at her, then she began. "Alright, so... It all started with the God of Destruction and..."

The rest of the day had been Lunet explaining the origins of her wings. A few other stories had been passed between the two of them, Lunet even telling him about her secret love for writing stories. She ended up telling him one of the stories she knew by heart, to where he was eager to listen to. He was in awe by her storytelling skills.  
The rain pitter-pattered outside the cave walls, their laughs echoing outside. There was no rain to bother them now. Link was plentifully fine with staying inside the cave for the rest of the day to listen to Lunet, as Lunet was as well to him. The two friends ended up sleeping together, the fire dying out in their sleep. Lunet was curled up once more and Link had fallen asleep on top of the large beast, enjoying the warmth and treating it like a heated blanket.

Maybe the rain wasn't so bad as Link thought.


End file.
